Allie's Girl
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: The youngest Tracy bro becomes the first to be shot by Cupid.


**Allie's Girl**

* * *

A.N. Hi, guys! GreenWiggle2018 here with my first Thunderbirds story! As Valentine's Day is just around the corner, what better story to do than a story about one of the Tracy bros (in this case, Alan) finding a girlfriend? Makes sense, right? BTW, sorry for not posting any content lately, I was going through writer's block, but now, my new story's up! I hope you like it! BTW, there's one thing I think needs to be said, that being my Thunderbirds fan-verse takes place in the modern day, which means the Tracy bros were born in the late 20th century rather in the 21st century, and they live in an actual house rather than an island. Needless to say, this isn't really canon to the actual Thunderbirds show.

Well, that's all, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

One day at Tracy Household, Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon Tracy were sitting around in the living room. Their father, Jeff Tracy, was away on a business trip and Sally Tracy, their grandmother, was visiting some friends, so it was just the five of them. Scott and Virgil were playing "Grand Theft Auto V", John was reading a book, and Gordon was plucking away at his guitar. It wasn't long before the youngest Tracy, Alan, came downstairs.

"Hey, I'm going to the library to return some books, then I'm heading out to 7-Eleven to get some snacks." Alan said. "Any requests?"

"Sure." said Scott. "I'll take a bag of Flamin' Hot Doritios."

"I'll have some Salt & Vinegar Pringles." said Virgil.

"A 3 Musketeers bar for me." said Gordon.

"Alright." said Alan. "Anything you want, John?"

"Yeah." said John. "A box of Little Debbie Fancy Cakes."

"Alright." said Alan. "I'll be back later."

With that, Alan went outside and left. His first stop, as he said in Line 3, was the library. When he arrived, he slid the books he was returning, copies of Jules Verne's science fiction adventure classic "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea" and Gene Luen Yang's ethnic coming-of-age/mythological graphic novel "American Born Chinese", into the "Book Return" slot. Once the books were returned, he started going around the place to find new ones to check out. However, he wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped into someone. The sound of books falling on the floor was then heard.

"Oops!" Alan said. "I'm so worry! Here, let me help you with them."

However, just as Alan was starting to pick the books up, he got a look at the person he bumped into. It was a teenage girl with teal eyes, brown hair, and wearing a red bow in her hair, a lavender tank top, jean shorts, socks with alternating light and pink stripes, and short brown platform boots with studs on the front part just beneath the toes.

"Oh...uh...uh, hi." Alan said.

The girl giggled.

"Hello." the girl said. "Who are you?"

"Alan. Alan Tracy." said Alan. "And you are?"

"Anabelle Shepherd." said the girl.

"Nice." said Alan. " "Shepherd" just so happens to be my last name."

"Wow." said Anabelle. "Who would've thought?"

"My dad used to be an astronaut with NASA." said Alan. "Me and my brothers are all named after astronauts."

"How many brothers do you have?" Anabelle asked.

"Four." said Alan. "I'm the youngest."

"Cool." said Anabelle. "What're your brothers' names?"

"Scott, Virgil, John, and Gordon." said Alan.

"Cool." said Anabelle. "I'd like to meet them sometime."

Just then, Alan thought of something.

"Hey, how about tonight?" he asked. "You wanna come over to my place for dinner?"

"Sure." said Anabelle, who then got out a pad of paper out of her purse. "What's your address?"

"It's 2319 Sanderson Street." said Alan.

"Thanks." said Anabelle.

"No problem." said Alan. "So, see you tonight?"

"Yup." said Anabelle.

"Great." said Alan.

Meanwhile, back at the Tracy household, the other brothers were waiting for Alan's return. While Scott, Virgil, and John were patiently passing the time away with a game of three-person chess, Gordon was impatiently passing back and forth around the room.

"Where the heck is Alan?" Gordon asked out loud. "He should've been back, like, an hour ago!"

"Calm yourself down, Gordo." said John.

"**I AM CALM!**" Gordon snapped.

"Gordon, come on." said Virgil. "The tone of that voice of yours tells a different story."

Gordon took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." said Gordon. "You're right. I'm just a little impatient, that's all. I can get through this."

Just then, the door opened and Alan stepped inside, sipping a blue raspberry Slurpee and carrying a 7-Eleven bag.

"I'm back!" Alan said.

"Welcome back." said John.

"Thanks." said Alan. "By the way, Gordon, they were outta 3 Musketeers, so I got you a Hershey's Air Delight bar instead."

"That's fine." said Gordon.

"So, how was your trip to the library?" asked Scott.

"It was fine." said Alan. "I met a girl."

Scott, Virgil, John, and Gordon's eyes and mouths shot wide open.

"Uh, guys?" Alan asked. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Alan, did you just say you met a girl?" asked Scott.

"Yeah." said Alan.

"That's great news!" said Virgil.

"Yeah!" said Gordon. "Congrats!"

"What's her name?" asked John.

"You'll meet her later." said Alan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Scott.

"Well..." Alan said whils stratching the back of his head. "I kinda invited her over for dinner. I hope that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine." said Scott.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dad and Grandma won't mind." said Virgil.

"After all, I kinda wanna get to know her." said Gordon.

"Well, tonight's your chance." said Alan. "And I think I better go get ready."

With that, Alan went upstairs, and came back down. His hair had been neatly combed and his body was surrounded by the sweet smell of Old Spice Wolfthorn cologne.

"Well, well." said Gordon. "Look who decided to break out the Old Spice."

"What?" Alan asked. "I just wanted to look presentable."

"I know, I know." Gordon said with a laugh.

"Say, did we ever come up with dinner?" asked Alan.

His four older brothers were dumbfounded.

"No, not really. I guess we were too busy to even talk about that." said Scott.

"How about pizza for me, Scott, John, and Gordon, and some of that leftover spaghetti and meatballs from last night for you and your new girlfriend?" asked Virgil in a teasing manner.

Alan felt a little insulted.

"Hey, we haven't made it official yet, Virge!" Alan said.

Virgil guffawed.

"I know, I was just teasing you!" said Virgil.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Alan groaned. "But, yeah, spaghetti and meatballs does sound nice."

"And there should be enough for two people in the fridge." said Scott.

"In addition, I heard tonight's gonna be beautiful." said Gordon. "54 degrees with clear skies. Sounds like the right conditions for a little outdoor dining experience, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah." said Alan. "Hey, maybe we can have candles!"

"Now we're talking." said Gordon.

"Wait, I just thought of something." said Scott. "Maybe if Alan and Anabelle could eat outside, then maybe we could, too!"

"Good thinking, Scott." said John.

"I'll go ahead and order the pizza." said Virgil.

"Alright." said Scott.

With that, Virgil called the local Pizza Planet and ordered a large pepperoni pizza, a large cheese pizza, and a large sausage pizza. While they waited for the pizza and Anabelle to arrive, Alan heated up the leftover spaghetti in the oven and filled two plates with it while his brothers got a table on the patio ready for him and his would-be girlfriend. Soon, everything was ready.

"This looks great." said Alan as he brought out the plates.

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I hope that's her!" Alan said.

Alan went to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there was Anabelle.

"Hey, Annie." said Alan.

"Hi, Alan." said Anabelle.

"Please, do come in." said Alan.

With that, Anabelle came inside the house, and Alan escorted her to the patio table, where he pulled out her chair so she can sit down.

"Aw, thank you." said Anabelle.

"No problem." said Alan.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. This time, it was the pizza guy. Gordon payed for the pizza and, after Alan introduced Anabelle to his brothers and vice versa, followed by John saying grace for both meals, they began dining.

"So, Annie, how long have you lived here?" asked John.

"A few weeks." said Anabelle.

"Oh, so you recently moved here?" asked Virgil.

"Yup." said Anabelle.

"Neat." said Gordon. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago." said Anabelle.

"Nice." said Alan.

"Do you have any hobbies?" asked Scott.

"Yes." said Anabelle. "I like doing karate and judo, both of which I have a black belt in, art, and puzzles."

"Nice." said Virgil. "I like art, too. In fact, when I was a kid, I remember watching Bob Ross on TV."

"You mean that painter guy with the afro?" asked Anabelle.

"Yup." said Virgil.

"I know who that is." said Anabelle. "What else do you like?"

"Well, I also like playing the piano." said Virgil.

"Nice." said Anabelle. "Are any of your other brothers musical, Alan?"

"Yeah. John and Gordon." said Alan.

"Nice." said Anabelle. "What do they play?"

"For me, it's the guitar." said Gordon.

"I play the drums." said John. "Gotta kit set up in the basement that I practice every morning."

"But doesn't that disturb your family when they're trying to sleep?" asked Anabelle.

"Nope." said Scott. "We're used to it."

"Oh, okay." said Anabelle.

Soon, they were done eating. Once they were, they watched The Office on TV until it was time for Anabelle to go home.

"Want me to give you a lift?" Alan asked.

"Not really." said Anabelle. "My house is just around the corner. We can just walk."

"Oh, alright." said Alan.

With that, Alan and Anabelle walked to her house. They soon made it, and Anabelle talked to Alan.

"Thank you, Alan." said Anabelle. "That was a mervelous night."

Anabelle then kissed Alan's cheek and went inside. Alan was surprised and happy.

"She...she kissed me!" Alan said.

Alan then raced back to the Tracy house. Once inside, he relaid this news to his brothers.

"Way to go, Alan!" said Gordon. "You've officially graduated from the Bachelor rank!"

John then got out five glass Pepsi bottles and passed foru of them out.

"To Alan and his newfound love!" John said.

"Here, here!" said the brothers as they clinked their bottles.

And from that moment on, Alan Shepherd Tracy was pleased that even though he was the last born out of his brothers, he had become the first to gain a girlfriend.

**The End**


End file.
